valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Audrey Heitinga
Lancer |Likes = Welkin Gunther Salinas Milton Ramona Linton |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Bodyguard (former) |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Noriko Itou |English = Laura Bailey }} is a seventeen year old Squad 7 lancer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Audrey will be recruitable after the player earns ten or more Medals. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' After hearing of Welkin's exploits, she traveled to the capital with stars in her eyes. She has a tendency to get swept up in trends. She has a knack for making friends with others and being prepared for anything. Few know her svelte form is capable of crushing a watermelon single-handedly. Her brute strength later saw her hired as bodyguard to a popular actor. Shortly, after saving his life from an attack, she was promoted to the role of wife. 'Expanded Biography' Audrey heard stories about Welkin and joined the militia out of admiration of the young hero. Being very resourceful, Audrey is able to get past anyone's social defenses in order to get what she wants out of them. She has a tendency to get caught up in popular fads. Audrey may look quite dainty, but she can crush a watermelon with one hand. This unexpected strength was what landed her a job as a famous actor's bodyguard. Audrey ended up saving the actor's life and that led to their marriage. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 248 *Accuracy - 20 *Evasion - 1 *AP - 350 *Defense - 6 'Max Stats' *HP - 431 *Accuracy - 30.7 *Evasion - 13.6 *AP - 400 *Defense - 12 Personal Potentials *'Pollen Allergy' - Heavy pollen allergies mean a steady drain of HP when standing near too much plant life. *'Good Buddy' - Being around close friends makes even the battlefield a little cheerier, boosting their attack power. *'Camaraderie' - Having allies of the same unit class nearby puts them at ease, raising their natural evasion. *'Mooch' - When ammo stores run out, they manage to scrounge some up from somewhere or another. Battle Potentials *'First Aid Boost' - The healing powers of Ragnaid (S) are occasionally increased. *'Tank Slayer' - When near two or more tanks, they receive a boost to their attack-related parameters. *'Poison Tolerance' - An acquired tolerance to toxins renders them immune to status ailments. *'Ultimate Anti-armor' - Their attack power against tanks is permanently greatly enhanced. Quotes Selection *"Ooooh...orders from the boss." *"Roger that." Attacking *"Ha!" *"Fly true!" *"Watch this!" Killing a foe *"I got one!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy sighted." *"Oooo...I see one." Personal Potentials *"Awww...my nose itches." (Pollen Allergy) *"We make a great pair, don't 'cha think?" (Good Buddy) *"We're birds of a feather here, huh?" (Camaraderie) *"Hehe, I kinda helped myself." (Mooch) Battle Potentials *"No sense in being stingy!" (First Aid Boost) *"You see a tank, I see fireworks!" (Tank Slayer) *"Not gonna wooork." (Poison Tolerance) *"I'm stronger than I look." (Ultimate Anti-armor) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thanks!" Rescuing an Ally *"Oh Medic." After Medic Visit *"Medic. Here! Over here!" *"Sigh...So this is what war's like." *"Salinas! Please don't die!" (Salinas) *"You're going to make it, Ramona!" (Ramona) HP Critical *"You're killing me here!" *"Aww...Lieutenant Gunther..." Unconsciousness *"Don't let me..." Death *"Haha...Guess this is...what I get for...enlisting...on a whim..." Enter Squad 7 *"Hi, my name's Audrey Heitinga, and you were totally my inspiration for enlisting, sir!" Exit Squad 7 *"What? This is good bye?! We'll see each other again, though, right?!" Trivia *Audrey has the highest potential for anti-tank damage of any Lancer in Valkyria Chronicles. Good Buddy gives +40% damage vsArmour (along with +40% accuracy), Tank Slayer +60% (along with +60% accuracy) and Ultimate Anti-Armour +90%, for a total of 290% of her weapon's base damage, with her Accuracy increased to 61.4. This means that with the top-level Lance, Audrey could theoretically destroy Batomys with one shot. *Audrey also has one of the best ammo-restoring Potentials of the Lancers; rather than give her a chance of getting a single round like Extra Shot, her Personal Potential Mooch gives her a chance of fully restoring her ammunition after firing her last shot. Despite the slightly ominous sound of her getting ammunition "from somewhere," there's no negative side to this. This isn't quite as good as the Battle Potential Ammo Refill (which has a chance of happening after every shot, not just the last one) but since Mooch is a Personal Potential, Audrey still has four other Battle Potentials. Category:Characters Category:Lancer Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters